1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering wheel for vehicles which has a nonrotatable or stationary pad incorporating switches for a radio, turn signal lights, headlights, a cruise control system, a push horn, or control switches such as air-conditioning system control switches, and more particularly to a cable connected to such switches and extending into the vehicle body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some steering wheels for vehicles such as automobiles have a stationary pad that remains nonrotatable when the steering wheel is turned or returned. The steering wheel includes a mechanism for keeping the pad immovable during operation of the steering wheel. The mechanism comprises a planetary gear mechanism including sun gears attached respectively to the column on the steering shaft and the pad, and at least a pair of planet gears supported on a planet gear shaft rotatably mounted on a boss plate and held in mesh with the respective sun gears for revolution therearound. The boss plate is fixed to the steering shaft and to a steering ring, which will be turned or returned by the driver to rotate the steering shaft. During rotation of the steering ring and shaft, the pad is maintained nonrotatable by the planetary gear mechanism.